Computer users configure their computers in order to most efficiently and comfortably perform typical tasks. For example, a user may configure a word processing application to include a footer containing the user's initials in every document created by the user. As another example, a user may configure an email application to automatically correct spelling errors. When a user needs to use a computer other than his own, he loses the ease of use represented by those system settings. This makes it difficult to do meaningful computer work. This problem is typically addressed by the user manually configuring the computer in the way that he is accustomed. This solution has problems of its own, including the user's familiarity and ability to remember how each application is configured, where the settings are located, and so on. Depending upon the computer's configuration, operating environment, and applications, this solution tends to be time consuming, tedious, and error prone even for experienced users. Given these problems, it is desirable to have a mechanism by which user-specified configuration settings of a computer can be identified. This would enable the user to operate any computer in a way familiar and comfortable for him.